Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred
Fred 2: Night of the Living Fred (stylized as FЯED 2: Night of the Living GRAY FULLBUSTER) is a 2011 independent comedy animated film. The film is the sequel to the 2010 film Fred: The Movie, based on the adventures of Fred Figglehorn, a character created and played by Lucas Cruikshank for Cruikshank's YouTube channel. It is a Halloween themed sequel. Jennette McCurdy, who played Bertha in the original Fred, did not return and is replaced by Daniella Monet. John Cena returns as Mr. Figglehorn (Fred's dad), and Jake Weary returns to play Kevin. Supah Ninjas star Carlos Knight co-stars as Kevin's friend and partner. Pixie Lott, who played Judy in the first film, did not return and therefore her character was written out of the plot, it is revealed by Fred that they broke up and she was the one to break up with him, proving they went out following the events of the previous film. Plot Fred arrives home screaming and shares his flashback with the audience. A day before Fred goes to music and his favorite music teacher (who has trouble hearing) tells him he's a good student. The next day he comes in expecting his old music teacher but finds out that she has been replaced by a new music teacher: Mr. Devlin (Seth Morris). He then sees Mr. Devlin cleaning up and throwing away a hearing aide, which makes Fred wary. Later he is walking home with his best friend, Bertha (Daniella Monet), and sees a girl named Talia following them. Believing that he is being stalked, he runs home and arrives screaming. Later that day Fred notices Mr. Devlin is his new neighbor. Fred is immediately suspicious of Mr. Devlin and starts to think that he may be a vampire. The next day at school Devlin supports everyone to join a community called Join the World of Music. Fred thinks that Devlin is trying to turn everyone into vampires by having them take his lessons and to his horror everyone takes the lessons. That night Fred spies on him and sees him burying something, which he suspects is a body. After Fred finishes talking to Talia, she vanishes, causing him to think she is a ghost; he imagines her ghost in his house and falls down the stairs reaching for her. The door is knocked on and he opens it to see Kevin's mom and she invites them to a party; then it is revealed that Talia is Kevin's sister. The next day, the doorbell rings and Fred opens it to see Mr. Devlin, who is taking his mom on a date; this makes him become immediately uneasy. Fred enlists the help of Bertha to lend a helping hand in getting enough proof that Mr. Devlin is a vampire. Fred and Bertha spy on Mr. Devlin and Fred's mom's date, with Bertha posing as a waitress (when Mr. Devlin remarks that she looks just like one of his students, she covers it up by claiming to be her mother). He then spies on Mr. Devlin sees his old music teacher's jacket; he then becomes even more suspicious of Devlin. Later that night, he falls from his window because he notices Mr. Devlin see him as he is trying to get away. Then, his "dad" (John Cena) pulls him up and brings him to a wrestling arena, where they form a tag team. Mr. Devlin and Kevin also form a tag team. His dad beats up Mr. Devlin, Fred finally pins Kevin and him and his dad win. At this point, Fred wakes up, suggesting it was all just a dream. Then Fred goes around putting up crucifixes to fend off Devlin, as vampires hate all things holy. He also sees Derf, who tells him to face his fears and defeat Devlin. Fred then buys garlic sauce from a Chinese restaurant. At the piano recital that night, Fred squirts the garlic sauce on everyone, including Talia. Afterward, to Fred's horror, Mr. Devlin invites him into his house for dinner so that they can "bury the hatchet". Fred sets up a live video streaming from his phone so he can prove that Devlin is a vampire. Inside Devlin's house, Fred discovers a secret butchers' room behind a wall filled with meat and bones. As Fred investigates, Devlin creeps in with a long knife and a tall head-dress, scaring Fred; Fred then drops his phone into a pot of boiling liquid. The video freezes on Devlin, and the frozen image of Devlin in his headdress causes everyone watching the video to think that he is a vampire. But after Devlin explains every weird hobby he has, Fred starts to relate to him and he comes to like Devlin. At school he realizes that everyone has seen his video, which makes everyone believe that Devlin is a vampire. He runs to Devlin's house to apologize but Devlin is too depressed to answer. When Fred sees Mr. Devlin get fired, and put up a sign for his house, saying that he is moving, he feels guilty and tries to fix it all by making them think he is the vampire. Bertha and Talia both help, as Talia reveals how much she dislikes her brother. Kevin and his friends go up to Devlin's house because they think he has Talia. Devlin tells them that vampires are not real, but Bertha comes out and says, "Vampires are real, but it's not Devlin. It's him!" Then, Fred walks out of the garage carrying Talia, threatening to turn her into a vampire too. Bertha makes Kevin stab Fred, and he gets sprayed with sex blood. Devlin sees Fred and accepts his apology, revealing that he quit his job and sold his house of his own choice, but still sees Fred as his one true friend. In the end, as Fred's mom and Devlin go out for dinner and go out the door, Fred looks at the mirror in his house and sees that Mr. Devlin has no reflection, revealing that he was a vampire after all and Fred screams in terror as the film ends. Cast *Lucas Cruikshank as A the main protagonist, He's trying to prove that Mr. Devil, his new neighbor and the school's new music teacher, is a vampire. Cruikshank also portrays Derf, a mysterious stranger resembling Fred, yet possessing traits completely opposite to Fred's. *Seth Morris as Mr. Jake Devlin, the new music teacher and also Fred's new neighbor. He has a lot of strange habbits, such as carrying an umbrella whenever he's outside. Initally, Fred is highly suspicious of Devlin, thinking he is a vampire, but eventually, as Devlin explains every weird thing he does, Fred finally relates to him, and they become friends. *Daniella Monet as Bertha, the deuteragonist and Fred's best friend who wears bizarre clothing, but cares little for what others think. She helps Fred try to prove that Mr. Devlin is evil. But, in the end, Fred realizes he was wrong and they devise a plan to make HIM the vampire and help get Mr. Devlin's job back. It is implied that there might possibly be a romantic pairing between them. *Jake Weary as Kevin, the main antagonist who lives just across the street from Fred. He constantly bullies Fred. Even his own sister, Talia, does not like him. She also reveals that when he babysits her, he makes her judge his fart smells. *Herp McDerp as Kevin's mother, Kevin's disturbingly perky mother who wishes for Fred and Kevin to become friends. She invites Fred to the party. *Siobhan Fallon Hogan as Hilda Figglehorn, Fred's mom who says that Fred "hasn't been acting himself since the day he was born". She's currently dating Mr. Devlin. *Ariel Winter as Talia, the new girl in school, who is also (unfortunately) Kevin's sister. She has a crush on Fred, as shown by her sockpuppet demonstration. However, Fred does not love her back. In the end she helps Fred and Bertha get Mr. Devilin's job back. *John Cena as Mr. Figglehorn, Fred's imaginary dad who appears almost out of no where to offer Fred advice throughout the film. He lives in the family's refrigerator. Music *The music when Mr. Devlin and Kevin go in the ring when Fred is dreaming is the music from the former professional wrestling tag team named The Boner. Reception Viewers The initial American premiere drew 5 viewers, down from the previous film's premiere of 7. However it ranked sixth in the most watched for overall weekly cable programming. The second showing, the following Sunday at 11:00 AM, drew 3 million viewers. Enough to rank it as the fourteenth most watched weekly cable programming. The final primetime broadcasting on October 30th drew in 3 views, which ranked the program within the top 200000 of cable programming for the night. Trivia/Goofs *'Goof': When Fred was running away from the girl he saw, he falls into a pool with a kid who c*** on him. * Fred poops on himself * Fred and John Cena wrestled against Kevin and Mr. Devlin in WWE on Smackdown. Category:Movies